fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Curiousgorge66's Adventures
Curiousgorge66's Adventures is an American animated television series created by Curiousgorge66. The show premiered on January 1, 2015. Season 1 The Light of Day (pilot) (TV-Y7) Day is coming to take over the entire universe! Quotes Gorge: Why is the store sold out of Caffeine-free Sun Drop? (rumble) Gorge: Okay! What the heck is... going... on? Day: Only the coolest girl in town is here! Gorge: You can't be the coolest girl in town! Day: I mean, the universe! Gorge: Hey! Whatever you do, don't attack the PepsiCo worker! Day: With precision. China's Economic Crash (TV-Y7-FV (initial airing); TV-PG (reruns) China's economy has crashed after booming. Quotes Gorge: Huh. Here's a first. (sip) China is actually FAILING at economics. Timmy Turner: Oh no! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! Gorge: All I need is for you to interview the Chinese ruler. But first... Do you speak Chinese? Timmy: Yes. Gorge: Then get on a plane. (Timmy catches a robber and takes the money) Timmy: One ticket to China, please. Flight attendant: Sorry. China's airports are closed because of the crisis. (Timmy wakes up) Timmy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Gorge: What is it? Timmy: I had a nightmare. The Scheme of Dores (TV-Y7) Dores has a brilliant plan- to stick Gorge's shoes in maple syrup and catch and inflate the Girl species. Quotes Dores: Hello, everyone. I've got a great plan! I make Gorge stick to maple syrup and he'll be stuck until clean up! Which is every day at 8am! Which gives me enough time to sneak up, snatch the entirety of the Girl species, and inflate them! Villain: I got a question! What do we do if Gorge removes his shoes? Dores: Easy. We just stop him with a wall around the state of North Carolina. Villain: The president of the US wouldn't allow that. Dores: Fine! We'll blow up Air Force One! Villain: We'll all end up in the US Supreme Court and get arrested by the FBI! Dores: Fine! We just make a grounded video out of IAmBagel! Villain: Bullying. Dores: Fine! We just sneak up and put him to sleep! Villain: That's perfect! Gorge Realizes (TV-Y7) Gorge realizes about Dores's scheme. Quotes Gorge: Hey! Maple syrup? (walks past the syrup) I wonder-? (gasps) It is! Dores must have done this! I will stop him! (takes a Coke sprayer) How much is this? Store Clerk: $1.00. Gorge: Good! (hands over dollar) Thanks! Revenge of Zores (TV-Y7) Gorge sees that all of the people in the Catawba River Basin turned into mice except his family! He knows that Dores's brother is behind this! Quotes Gorge: (gets bike out of storage) (breaking the fourth wall) I can't drive. I don't have a driver's license. (goes to get Zores) Killed At War (TV-Y7 (initial airing); TV-PG (reruns) Timmy's cousin dies at war with Dores and buried at Arlington National Cemetery. Quotes Gorge: What happened? Timmy: A fight with Dores. (crying) (at Arlington National Cemetery) Gorge: I had to go to Virginia just to visit Arlington? Timmy: Here's a $20 for Caffeine-free Sun Drop. Gorge: Thanks. A Visit at The World of Coke (TV-Y7) Gorge decides to visit The World of Coca-Cola. Quotes Timmy: So why are we here? Gorge: I need refill cartridges for my Coke sprayer. Timmy: They cost $1 a cartridge! Gorge: Guaranteed to spray 3 liters of Coke! Timmy: Fine. $3. Dores's Youtube (TV-Y7) Gorge is shocked to see Dores has a Youtube account. Quotes Gorge: This is nonsense! Why does he have a Youtube account? Timmy: Cyber-bullying? Hate speech? Gorge: I'm sorry. He'll be expelled from school! Timmy: He owes me $1,000. Gorge: Why? Timmy: To pay a hospital bill. (reveals broken arm) Dores's sockpuppet (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge finds out that Dores is a sockpuppet to Zored. Quotes Gorge: Okay. (shock) I see. DORES! Timmy: Anything to do about him? Gorge: He lives in South Carolina. We're going to the other part of Carolina! Timmy: Can we stop anywhere? Gorge: I packed snacks. Timmy: Oh yeah. Chips and Sprite. Gorge: Yeah. Gain Cola (TV-Y7-FV (initial airing); TV-PG (reruns) Jasmine Marksman accidentally drinks Gain Cola while she had a call. Quotes Gorge: AHHHHHH! Clear the way! (starts putting police tape over table containing Gain Cola) (stops) And no, this isn't a Shrinky Bush. They don't exist. Timmy: Oh, really? My ball shrunk and disappeared last week. Gorge: That was special effects. Timmy: Oh. The Final Fight, pt 1 (TV-Y7) Gorge decides to head to the villain's lair shaped like a castle. Quotes Gorge: President's not gonna like this. Timmy: Castles? Castles are not popular anymore! Gorge: They were popular in the middle ages when society was divided into "classes". Timmy: Who cares? Let's go! The Final Fight, pt 2 (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge takes on Dores. Quotes Gorge: Something's not right. Timmy: Guess who? Dores: You two foiled my plans! All of them! When I poured that maple syrup, it was supposed to get sticky! Timmy: And annoying! Dores: You spoiled everything! Let's dance! Gorge: Get my Coke sprayer! Timmy: (gets Coke sprayer) Freedom (TV-Y7) Gorge finally defeats Dores and frees the Girl species. Quotes Gorge: Help me free them, Timmy! Timmy: Knife! (cuts hole in trap) Gorge: Are you nuts? Timmy: Every one of them is free, Gorge. Gorge: Oh. Then... Wha? Season 2 Blowing Up Papa Squeegee's (TV-Y7) Gorge destroys Papa Squeegee's using his Coke sprayer. Quotes Screamo guy: (sings softly) If you're hungry, Think about Luigi (soft vocals turn into screaming vocals, distorted guitars are played and blast beats heard) DO YOU? WANT TO GO? TO DO? PAPA SQUEEGEE'S! Gorge: Yep, too much Papa Squeegee's. (turns off TV) (at Papa Squeegee's) Gorge: You've roamed the Fanonverse for way too long. You must die, Papa Squeegee. (shoots Coke sprayer at restaurant, which begins to fall apart) Gorge: It's working! (CRASH) Gorge: What was that? Molly The Cougar (TV-Y7) There's a new girl in town- except she's not a girl. She's an animal. Part 1 of 2. NOTE: This is the first time Gorge gets sucked into VECTOR LAND. Quotes Molly The Cougar: Transcript Attack of the 50-foot Molly (TV-Y7) Gorge has to get out of VECTOR LAND. Conclusion. Quotes Attack of the 50-foot Molly: Transcript Land of Awesome (TV Movie) (TV-Y7-FV) In a parody of The LEGO Movie, Gorge must stop the end of Papa Squeegee's. Quotes Land of Awesome: Transcript Payment Problem (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge receives a bill and he has to pay $200. Quotes Payment Problem: Transcript The Incredible Shrinking Molly (TV-Y7-FV) Molly the Cougar is shrinking down. Quotes The Incredible Shrinking Molly: Transcript Dores' New Plan (TV-Y7) Dores plans to rid the Fanonverse of all Letter Creatures. Quotes Dores' New Plan: Transcript An Angry Penalty (TV-Y7-FV) Dores is billed $200 billion dollars by the mayor of Crazville for trying to kill off Crazville's population. Meanwhile, Gorge finally sends Sophie an email. Note: This is not the series finale. I'm not ready to end the series. Quotes An Angry Penalty: Transcript The Werewolf's Curse (TV-Y7-FV) Molly gets bitten by the Sophie Clone, and now turns into an otter under the full moon. Quotes The Werewolf's Curse: Transcript The Credit Addiction (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge goes on a shopping spree with a credit card, which a spoiled kid uses to be addicted to spending. Quotes The Credit Addiction: Transcript Saving The Future (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge travels to 2023 Nicktropolis to try and save the world. Curiousgorge66's Adventures/The ACS crossover. Quotes Saving The Future: Transcript Attack of the Were-Sophie (TV-Y7-FV) Sophie drinks a potion and turns into a were-otter. Quotes Attack of the Were-Sophie: Transcript Good Turned Bad (TV-Y7-FV) Sophie breaks up with Gorge. Later it turns out to be a dream. Quotes Good Turned Bad: Transcript The Return of Dores (TV-Y7-FV) Dores comes back to North Carolina. Quotes The Return of Dores: Transcript Gorge's Dream (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge has a dream where he stops Nova from taking over the world. Quotes Gorge's Dream: Transcript The Genie in The Gem (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge finds an odd gem in his basement. Quotes The Genie in The Gem: Transcript Attack of The Clones (TV-Y7-FV) Sophie gets an army of clones in order to combat against Dores and Nova. Quotes Attack of The Clones: Transcript The Death of Dores (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge decides to kill off Dores... once and for all! (Season finale) Quotes The Death of Dores: Transcript Season 3 Note: Season 3 is just unused Season 2 episodes. Eternal Sleep (TV-Y7-FV) Sophie falls into eternal sleep, and Gorge has to wake her up. Quotes Eternal Sleep: Transcript An Experiment Gone Wrong (TV-Y7-FV) Sophie tries standing up without moving, and within a month she becomes tiny. Quotes An Experiment Gone Wrong: Transcript Back to the Past (TV-Y7) Gorge, Chrome, Bagel and John go back to 2001. Quotes Back to the Past: Transcript The Battle of the Villains (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge battles Sophie Clone and Day, trying to kill them. Season 3 Finale. Quotes The Battle of the Villains: Transcript Season 4 The Great Beguru Returns (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge gets The Great Beguru out of his gem. Quotes The Great Beguru Returns: Transcript A Pretty Odd Day (TV Movie) (TV-Y7-FV) Everyone meets up at the local Papa Squeegee and strange stuff happens. Quotes A Pretty Odd Day: Transcript The Walmart that was Locked (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge and company get locked in Walmart. Quotes The Walmart that was Locked: Transcript Paint Fight in the Neighborhood (TV-Y7-FV) Chrome and Bagel start a paint fight in Gorge's neighborhood. Quotes Paint Fight in the Neighborhood: Transcript Saving The Future... Again (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge goes back to 2023 to rid the world of Dr. Unknown. Quotes Saving The Future... Again: Transcript Back to VECTOR LAND (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge and Chrome go back to VECTOR LAND to help Cy use some content from Unused Content. Quotes Back to VECTOR LAND: Transcript Dores' Final Plan, pt 1 (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge tries to send a letter to Papa Squeegee asking them to stop making unusual food. Meanwhile, Dores takes a rocket ship back to Earth. Pt 1 of 3. Quotes Dores' Final Plan: Transcript *Please note that the transcript also count transcripts for parts 2 and 3. Dores' Final Plan, pt 2 (TV-Y7-FV) The local Papa Squeegee is blown up by Dores. Meanwhile, Chrome and Gorge set out to stop him. Pt 2 of 3. Dores' Final Plan, pt 3 (TV-Y7-FV) After defeating Dores, Gorge rebuilds the city back to normal. Conclusion; series finale. Season 5 Acting Like Cupid (TV-Y7-FV) Chrome gives Gorge Cupid's arrows so he could make Pookie and Molly fall in love; however, an accident results in Pookie falling in love with Sophie. Quotes Acting Like Cupid: Transcript The Best Halloween Ever (TV-Y7-FV) When Chrome and Bagel run out of candy, Gorge decides to take them trick-or-treating. Quotes The Best Halloween Ever/Transcript Saving Christmas (TV Movie) (TV-PG) Gorge tries to stop Nova from taking over Christmas. Note: First TV-PG episode. Quotes Saving Christmas/Transcript Filmmakers (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge, Chrome and Bagel set out to make a movie. Quotes Filmmakers: Transcript The Big Reveal (TV-PG) Gorge reveals to Chrome and Bagel everything about him. Quotes The Big Reveal: Transcript The Other Big Reveal (TV-PG) Dores reveals to Nova everything about him. Quotes The Other Big Reveal: Transcript Filmmakers: The Sequel (TV-Y7-FV) Gorge's film was so successful at the film festival, he is asked to make a sequel for the next film festival. Quotes Filmmakers: The Sequel: Transcript Overflowing Prices (TV-Y7-FV) Molly wants a smartphone, but Gorge realizes that smartphones are getting more expensive than ever. Quotes Overflowing Prices: Transcript Season 6 Poemwriting, part 1 (TV-PG) Gorge decides to write a poem, with the help of Chrome. Quotes NOTE: The following transcript covers both Part 1 and 2. *Poemwriting: Transcript Poemwriting, part 2 (TV-PG) Some city officials speak to Gorge, saying that his poem was controversial. The Bad Future (TV-PG) Gorge, Bagel, Chrome and John go to a dystopian future to see that everything is ruled by Nova and Dores. Quotes The Bad Future: Transcript Episodes produced for syndication See here. Broadcasting United States *Nickelodeon (January 1st, 2015 - present) *GorgeTV/Nickelodeon Family (January 2015 - present) *CCB Network (July 2015 - present) *Nickelodeon 3 (January 2015 - December 16th, 2015) *ToonNick TOO (January 2015 - present) *Gorgetoons Network/Nicktoons Family (January 2015 - November 2015; December 26th, 2015) Canada *Disney XD/Family Chrgd (January 2015 - present) *Nickelodeon Family (June 2015 - present) *Nicktoons Family (September 2015 - present) United Kingdom *Nickelodeon Family (June 2015 - present) *CCB Network (June 2015 - present) Japan *Cartoon Network (January 2015 - present) *Nickelodeon Family (June 2015 - present) Wales *Nickelodeon Family (November 2015 - present) *Disney XD (February 2016 - present) Trivia *Gorge takes a Coke sprayer- sprayers that spray Coke don't exist. *Real-life locations and stuff are used. *The entirety of the series takes place in the eastern United States, and the majority takes place in the Carolinas and Virginia. *It was revealed that there was only one Papa Squeegee restaurant in North Carolina before Gorge tore it down with his Coke sprayer. *The music consists entirely of 70s/80s songs. *Gorge's basement is frequently seen in season 2. *Two spin-offs, This Show of Gorge and The Chronicles of Gorge, were made. Videos Curiousgorge66's Adventures The Fight with Dores|Done by Curiousgorge66 Category:Television series Category:Shows that are rated TV-Y7 Category:Shows that are rated TV-Y7-FV Category:Non-canon Category:Curiousgorge66